battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Goes Too Far
BFB 6, Four Goes Too Far is the 6th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 37th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on February 2, 2018. The Losers! lost the challenge Coverage Before the Intro The first scene shows Yellow Face advertising his "revolutionary" earmuffs to orevent the "loud" noises, after Yellow Face wears it, Four joins in and screeches him, after that Foldy tells Four to stop screeching then Four deforms her, after that Stapy gets mad at him because he mutilated her, while Four kills Stapy by shooting Energy Beam at him, meanwhile, Basketball said that his screeching is beginning to be ruthless, then, Basketball tells 8-Ball what to do, then, 8-Ball says that everything relies on Golfball. Cake At Stake Cake at Stake starts with Four saying that it's the return of the beep beep which Balloony is quick to point out is not their team name which is actually Beep Votes Trivia *This is the first BFB episode not written by Michael Huang. *Beep is the first team in season 4 to have lost 2 members since Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *Roboty is the first and only contestant who wasn't sent to Eternal Algebra Class after he was eliminated. *BFB is the first season of BFDI since season 1 to make it to its 6th episode. *This is the first episode a male contestant is eliminated, because all 7 remaining members of Beep are male. That also means the streak of female contestants being eliminated (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, Liy) was broken. *This is the first episode of BFB to be released in February of 2018. *This is the first time that only 6 cakes are used in BFB Cake at Stake. *There will be recommended characters this episode. BFB 5: Fortunate Ben | jacknjellify on Patreon *Grassy took the place of Four for starting the intro. *Although "BFB 6" is unofficial title, this is the first time they didn't but the Episode name./ *This is the first episode where Four and X don't host *This is the first 6th episode since Power of Three. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to have a title that starts with the sound "for/four" *Evil Leafy appears as a recommended character despite being a real character. *This is first episode where Kenzie Bryant helped to write the script. Cultural References * Golf Ball saying 'so are they gonna pick us up or what' is a reference to BFDI 2 * Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. * After The Losers! voting screen, Firey do the same pose as before from the BFDI voting screen. Goofs * The Cake at Stake Intro stayed black for almost the whole time. The same happened in BFB 5 Characters Starting characters These characters show up before the intro/Cake at Stake. Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face 4_closed.png|Four Foldy_BFB.png|Foldy Basketball_BFB.png|Basketball 8ballBFB.png|8-Ball GBGBGB.png|Golf Ball Screenshot_2017-12-06_at_6.png|Tennis Ball Donut_C_Open.png|Donut Grassy_BFB_Intro.png|Grassy Non-starting characters These characters show up after the intro/Cake at Stake. BFB Match.png|Match Ruby bfb.png|Ruby Spongy_intro.png|Spongy Flower_BFB.png|Flower BubbleBFB-1.png|Bubble Barf_Bag_3-4_copy.png|Barf Bag Lollipop_intro.png|Lollipop Black_hole_wiki_pose.png|Black Hole Bottle_BFB_Intro.png|Bottle Pen_BFB.png|Pen Pie_BFB.png|Pie Gelatin_BFB.png|Gelatin Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow Remotey.png|Remote Tree bfb 4 intro.png|Tree Robot_flower_wiki_pose.png|Robot Flower Blocky_intro_bfb.png|Blocky BFB-tehveh.png|TV Firey_Jr_Flame_copy0001.png|Firey Jr. Bomby_intro.png|Bomby Naily_intro.png|Naily Lightning BFB Intro.png|Lightning Snowball_BFB_Intro.png|Snowball Fanny_intro.png|Fanny Eggy_BFB_Intro.png|Eggy Cake_intro.png|Cake Clock_intro.png|Clock CoinyBFB.png|Coiny LoserPose.png|Loser Firey_intro.png|Firey Needle_bfb.png|Needle Pin_intro.png|Pin Balloony_intro.png|Balloony CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy David wiki pose.png|David Nickel_intro.png|Nickel Roboty_wiki_pose.png|Roboty Rocky BFB.png|Rocky Woody_good.png|Woody Dora wiki pose.png|Dora Gaty BFB.png|Gaty Ice_Cube_BFB.png|Ice Cube Saw_intro.png|Saw Taco_Body_Front_copy.png|Taco TehDeh.png|Teardrop Bell_intro.png|Bell Eraser_intro.png|Eraser Fries_intro_bfb.png|Fries Marker_intro.PNG|Marker Puffball_intro.png|Puffball Stapy_intro.png|Stapy BookBFB-1.png|Book X closed.png|X References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes